


The world revolves around the sun, not John Watson.

by wormconspiracy



Series: BBC fix-its because i am angry [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autistic Sherlock Holmes, BAMF Sherlock Holmes, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Greg Lestrade & Sherlock Holmes Friendship, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, John is a Bit Not Good, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Not John Friendly, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Physical Abuse, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormconspiracy/pseuds/wormconspiracy
Summary: One-shots including the many times John has been a dick.Fix-its because the characters around him actually call him out for his behavior and/or he actually receives consequences.AKA: I literally despise BBC John Watson and I wish someone called him out on his behavior.May make this into a series of specific not-good John things. Who knows.
Series: BBC fix-its because i am angry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975834
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	1. A Study in Pansies

**Author's Note:**

> In which Sherlock Holmes catches a homophobe and tells him to fuck off

Sherlock was intrigued by John Watson. The doctor wasn’t like the countless ex-soldiers that he had come across before. He quickly glanced at the shorter man as he sent a quick text-  _ brother’s phone? Divorced recently- estranged, possibly because alcohol? Could be, seems deeper than that, not enough data _ \- and handed the phone back. Watson wasn’t uncomfortable talking about his military history when Sherlock brought it up-  _ “Afghanistan or Iraq?” _ \- but instead seemed more suspicious of the taller man’s knowledge.

Sherlock almost rolled his eyes when the military man asked Stamford if he informed him of John beforehand. They obviously just met in the park by accident during Mike’s lunch break, going by the dirt on their shoes, and came directly to Bart’s. There wouldn’t have been any free moment for Mike to inform Sherlock about John at all.

Sherlock began explaining to John his thought process as he wrapped up his work- to ease the little man’s mind a bit- and began getting ready to leave. However, John stopped him as he was at the door. Sherlock was a bit shocked at the stern tone, and decided to listen.

_ Oh. The army doctor thinks I don’t know anything about him? I wonder if he’ll crack under pressure. _

Despite his cool demeanor, the detective felt quite nervous. He didn’t want to lose a potential flatmate. However, he needed to show the man what he’d be dealing with. He took a deep breath and let his deductions run free.

He caught the half-second flash of anger in the Doctor’s eyes-  _ have to keep an eye on that _ \- and winked at him before swinging the lab’s door open and waltzing out.

\------

Sherlock decided to look up John Watson. He may be a detective, but he doesn’t have the entirety of social media in his Mind Palace.

He found Doctor Watson’s blog. He read the latest entry and couldn’t help but giggle a bit. Not that Sherlock Holmes ever giggled.  _ “Clearly a bit public school,” is just a way of saying he thinks that I’m gay but he doesn’t want to say it outright. “Looks about 12”? Seriously? At least he called me charming.  _

Sherlock scoffed while reading the comments.  _ “I’m not gay. He might be.” _ There was nothing really  _ wrong _ with the sentence, but Sherlock felt a bit weird reading it. He filed the feeling away for later.

\------

Meeting Doctor Watson at 221B went pretty well, considering that Sherlock hadn’t really done much to declutter the place. Mrs. Hudson seemed to like John right away- taking in his short stature, cane, and soft jumpers at face value. 

“There’s another bedroom upstairs, if you’ll be needing two,” Mrs. Hudson teased. Sherlock tried not to smile. Mrs. Hudson was always tutting at him about how he was so young and handsome and should get himself a “ _ nice young man. _ ”

John’s military posture somehow became stiffer. Sherlock couldn’t see his face, but he was almost certain that his face must have been stiff as well.

“Of  _ course _ we’ll be needing two,” John replied, his tone almost angry. Sherlock pretended he didn’t hear anything as Mrs. Hudson continued her teasing. 

Sherlock could feel John’s gaze on him. It wasn’t one he was comfortable with. Luckily, it lasted only a few seconds.

\------

Sherlock was dashing out the door when he heard John yell.

“Damn my leg!”

The detective knew Mrs. Hudson was in there. He knew she wasn’t the best with men who were prone to bouts of anger, and he knew that she would pretend she wasn’t bothered. She was a very strong woman.

Maybe some excitement would calm the soldier down. So the detective invited him along.

\------

In the cab, while Sherlock was explaining his deductive reasoning surrounding John’s brother, he could see a minute twitch in the man’s jaw.  _ I must be missing something _ .

Sherlock was quite flattered that John was impressed by his intelligence, but something still nagged at the back of his head.

It turns out that he  _ did _ miss something. It was simple, however. Harry was a woman. Didn’t change anything in the relationship- or, it wouldn’t, unless…

_ I’m not gay. He might be. He’s clearly a bit public school. Of  _ course _ we’ll be needing two. It doesn’t matter. _

“Hello, Freak.”

\------

Sherlock was a bit hurt that John didn’t even mention the language that Sally used against him. He simply nodded at the woman and stood passively, as if he was just a  _ civilian _ . Sherlock scolded himself. Why would a random man he just met stand up for him? Sherlock doesn’t have  _ friends _ .

Inside the building, while John was pulling on a coverall, Sherlock could see him glancing between Lestrade and himself with a strange expression. He clearly thought that the two men were in some sort of sexual relationship.  _ The thought also made John uncomfortable, from the look on his face. _

\------

Sherlock waited for John in the flat, the pink case sitting nearby. When John arrived, he was almost surprised that he didn’t get punched in the face for leaving him alone at the scene. He also found it strange that the man was completely calm after getting kidnapped by his brother.

He wanted to sigh at how slowly John figured out that he had texted the murderer, but there was no time to scold him for his stupidity (much).

\------

At Angelo’s, Sherlock couldn’t help but wonder why it was so important to John that a random restaurant owner knew that John wasn’t his date. He basically yelled it the second time, for chrissake. He almost growled out his thanks when the candle was put at the table. Sherlock felt incredibly uneasy, and he was very close to just leaving John in the restaurant.

There was tense silence until John got his dinner. Sherlock thought it was funny (and also incredibly annoying) that John decided to start chatting with him once he started to eat.

Sherlock decided to let John know right away that girlfriends were not his area. When it registered in John’s brain, he saw discomfort flicker in the other man’s eyes as he cleared his throat.

“Oh… oh… right. Do you have a boyfriend? … Which is  _ fine _ , by the way.”

Sherlock finally turned to look him in the eyes. “I know it’s fine.”

Sherlock watches as John fumbles over his words after Sherlock denies being in a relationship. John seemed relieved- as if the denial of having a boyfriend proved that Sherlock wasn’t gay,  _ as if he dodged a bullet _ . 

Sherlock inwardly smirked as he used his acting abilities to reject the poor homophobe. He knew the man wasn’t  _ openly _ bigoted, and didn’t even believe he was, really. It was amusing to watch the man’s eyes widen in horror as he tried to take back his words and what they implied.

He then slotted the last puzzle piece into place. John and Harry are estranged because he is uncomfortable with her sexuality. She reaches out because he isn’t open about his prejudice, and she isn’t observant enough to see where it stems from. Poor woman, no wonder she’s an alcoholic.

Sherlock didn’t want to live with a homophobe, and he could tell that John was  _ suspicious _ of him, so he decided to just get it over with. Sherlock didn’t really label his sexuality- he wasn’t one for relationships- but he might as well. He folded his hands underneath his chin and sucked in a breath.

“John, I believe that we may not be well suited after all. We have known each other for less than 24 hours and I have already witnessed quite a bit of unconscious homophobic behavior from you. I would rather not have that in my life or surrounding my work. I know that you assumed me homosexual from my appearance and judged me based on that, but somehow felt  _ safe _ because I did not flirt with you, and because you assumed me and the Detective Inspector to be in a sexual relationship. I also know that you are distancing yourself from your sister mainly because of her sexuality, not because of the alcohol- you often drink, yourself. You deliberately made sure that a random stranger knew that we were not together, you became angry with my landlady for lightheartedly teasing us. With your anger issues added on to your prejudices, I don’t feel comfortable having you in my home, where you could very much lash out. My brother visits often, and if you think that  _ I  _ look gay… I think you get the point, Doctor Watson. I don’t want you around me or the people I care about.”

John simply gaped at Sherlock the entire speech, the detective speaking too fast for him to cut in. When Sherlock finished speaking, he had no idea how to reply.

Sherlock didn’t give him the chance anyways. He saw a cab stopped outside the window, and ran off, leaving John sitting alone in the restaurant.


	2. Brother Mine, Undying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short one from the POV of Mycroft because I'm a gay bastard and I love him.
> 
> Mycroft deserves better 2021

Mycroft kept his face neutral as always while he spoke to his little brother, but he still felt sick to his stomach as he watched Sherlock’s face light up as he spoke about his soldier friend.

Sherlock was manic, refusing to continue treatment for his wounds in any hospital, and wouldn’t even let anyone _begin_ to mention therapy. Mycroft knew there wasn't anything he could really do about it; Sherlock was in his 30's, and Mycroft wasn't his caretaker. All he could do was hope that Sherlock didn't do anything too stupid and promise to be there for him if he did.

Mycroft knew that it was only a matter of time before his little brother crashed. He was still wounded, in pain, and he wasn't prepared for the changes that had happened in his absence- or the reactions of his dear friends. Mycroft tried to warn his dear brother against crashing Watson's proposal dinner, but he knew it was hopeless. He sighed at Sherlock's ignorance. As his little brother left excitedly, he felt his chest fill with dread.

"Anthea, dear, we will need to keep an eye on my dear little brother tonight."

-

Mycroft gritted his teeth as Sherlock continued to try to prank John. He loved his brother, and he knew that he was only trying to soften the blow on Watson, but he knew that it would not work. Mycroft held his breath as Sherlock interrupted Watson's proposal speech with "Mary," and he became _scared_ for his brother.

Mycroft quickly instructed Anthea to call a car. He put in an earpiece and kept listening as they rushed out to go pick up Sherlock. Mycroft tapped his umbrella on the floor of the car as he heard John slam his hand on the table. He heard commotion and suddenly his earpiece cut off.

Anthea turned towards Mycroft with a grave face and then went immediately back to typing rapidly on her blackberry.

"Sir, the restaurant kicked the three of them out and they have stopped at a different restaurant across the street."

Mycroft let a long breath out, relieved, and nodded.

-

Before Mycroft left his car, he ordered Anthea to send a quick text.

"You know, for a genius, you can be remarkably thick."

Mycroft bristled at John's comment, and marched directly to their table.

"You know, for a doctor, you can be remarkably violent, Watson."

John startled, his face hard, "You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me?"

Mycroft could barely hold off from rolling his eyes, and flashed a cold smile, "Dr. Watson, you are very much overestimating your importance. You think his own brother did not deserve to know, and you, a mere flatmate who constantly criticizes his personality and uses him for an adrenaline high did?"

John looked shocked for a moment, but set his jaw and raised his voice, "I'm his friend!"

"His friend? Did you or did you not just get kicked out of a restaurant for beating him? What have you done for him? When have you been kind to him?"

John didn't say anything; he just ground his teeth together. Mycroft could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. Mary looked scared, and Mycroft knew she recognized him. Sherlock was pale, staring at his clasped hands on the table.

Mycroft softened his tone as he walked around to Sherlock's side of the table, "Brother dear, you will need to get your back reexamined, since this doctor fellow of yours decided to throw you directly onto your wounds."

John decided to chime in at that, "I'm sorry, what? What the hell are you talking about?"

Mycroft wouldn't give him the satisfaction of a response. He ignored John, and waited for his brother's response. "Sherlock?"

Sherlock's head snapped up towards Mycroft. There were tears in his eyes. He nodded. Mycroft sighed and helped Sherlock stand up. While walking out, they bumped in to Lestrade, who was walking in with a grave face.

"It's nice to see you back, Sherlock. I have a lot of questions for you, but for now I think you just need to get home."

Mycroft heard the protesting yells of John and Mary as the restaurant door shut behind them, but the only thing on his mind was making sure his little brother was safe.


End file.
